Fall for you
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: James keeps asking Lily out and he can't accept a no. Lily does her best to get him to understand and she is getting sick of this. what will happen? Read to find out. One-shot


**Fall for you.**

"Lily why won't you go out with me?" James Potter asks, again.

"Because I don't want to James" I answer.

He's asked me out five times this week. And it's only Wednesday! Five times!

"Just this once. Please. It won't hurt anyone" he begs.

"NO!" I yell and walk away.

He is so annoying! He doesn't get the message. He's been asking me out for at least five months. If we do some math with this... He asks me out twice a day every other day, so let's say thirteen times a week. Four weeks a month. Five months. Twenty weeks. Thirteen times twenty makes two-hundred and sixty times. He's asked me out two-hundred and sixty times! In a few months! In a year that would be... Six-hundred and twenty-four times.

"Oh my God!" I say out loud, without noticing it.

"No need to call me God, Evans" Sirius Black says.

"What?" I say, shaken out of my own world.

"You heard me" Sirius says.

"No, I didn't" I say.

"Too bad. Have you seen James?" he asks.

"Unfortunately, yes I have" I answer. "Over there."

I point and then start walking again.

"Hey Evans" he calls after me.

"Yes?" I say and turn around to face him.

"Did he ask you out again?" he asks.

"Yeah" I sigh.

"I'm sorry" he says. "I'll talk too him."

I nod and he starts walking away.

"Hey Black" I call after him.

He turns around.

"Thanks" I say and give him a weak smile.

* * *

"What?" James shouts as he enters the common room with Sirius after dinner.

"I think you should leave her alone" Sirius says. "You've asked her outs for months now and she always says no. You have to accept it dude."

"What?! NO! You just want her to yourself! What kind of friend does that? To his own mate!" James shouts.

"James, please, just calm down" Sirius says. "You're making a scene."

"I don't give a shit!" James shouts.

"Well I do. 'Cause the girl you're shouting about is siting over there. Do you have any idea how this must feel for her?" Sirius says and points at me.

Great now he knows I'm here.

James turns and looks at me. Then he starts waling towards me.

I quickly gather my things and hurry to my dorm.

* * *

A week later.

"I will not fall in love with him" I say to Alice Stewarts, my best friend.

"But Lily can you really decide that? Isn't that just something that happens and you can't change it?" Alice asks.

"Usually it is but I will not fall in love with James bloody Potter!" I answer.

"Why not?" Alice asks.

"Because, you know how he and his friends are, they are so full of themselves. And they are mean to others. And he's a bully and he thinks he can get any girl he wants. But he can not have me!" I answer.

"But Lily..." Alice starts.

"No buts Alice" I cut her off. "I will not fall for him!"

"Okay. Why do you think he's mean? I mean what have he done to you?" she asks.

"He haven't done anything to me..." I say and Alice raises her eyebrows. "It's how he act towards others that bothers me."

"How he act towards others? Well he's nice to me. He's nice to all the Gryffindors, he's nice to Amos Diggory, most of the time" Alice says.

"He's always mean to Severus Snape. It's not his fault that he's not like everybody else" I answer. "And think about it, how fun can it be to just like everybody else? It can't be fun."

"Yeah. You're right, as usual" Alice says. "Lily can I tell you something? I mean I know you wanted to talk about James but..."

"Of course" I say. "You can always tell me stuff Alice. You know that."

"Yeah. I... I'm in love" Alice says. "Well I think I am."

"That's so great Alice" I say and hug her. "With who?"

"You're gonna laugh" Alice says.

"Why would I laugh? Please tell me" I say. "Who is it?"

"Frank" She sighs happily.

"Frank Longbottom?" I ask.

She nods with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh my God! You are so in love with him! Congratulations Alice!" I say and jump up and down on the bed, hugging her at the same time. "Does he know?"

"Of course he doesn't." Alice says.

"You should tell him" I say. "He likes you too. I'm sure of it."

"Lily you know I'm shy. I can't tell him" Alice says. "I'm not like you. I don't know why I got placed in Gryffindor."

"You're really brave Alice. You just let your shy side take over. That's why you got placed in Gryffindor. And I'm not that brave. I'm actually really shy but you can't go through life being that shy 'cause then you'll miss stuff. If you're to shy you might never get married and start a family and then you would become a crazy old cat-lady" I say and think about the old lady who lives next to my parents, she's a crazy cat-lady.

"You think I'll become a crazy cat-lady?" Alice asks smiling. "Like your parents neighbor?"

"How did you know I was thinking about her?" I ask.

"Do you know anybody else?" Alice asks.

"No" I answer.

"Exactly" Alice says. "Now do you see me as a crazy old cat-lady?"

"No Alice, I don't " I answer.

"Good" Alice smiles.

* * *

Okay, now it's official. James Potter is the most annoying person on earth! He's the most annoying, self centered, mean, beautiful, cute, perfect person I've ever met!

Wait! Beautiful? Cute? Perfect? Oh my God! I'm falling for him!

"ALICE!" I shout.

Alice jumps and so does everybody else in the hallway.

"Relax girl. I'm right next to you. No need to shout" she says. "What's wrong?"

"I... I... I..." is the only thing I can get out.

"Take a deep breath" Alice says and pulls me into an empty classroom.

I take a breath.

"Now, what's wrong?" Alice asks again.

"I'm falling for him" I whisper.

"Falling for wh..." Alice starts. "James?"

I nod.

"But... You just told him to piss of and leave you alone" she says.

"I know!" I say. "But this can't be happening! I can't be falling for him. I hate him!"

"Calm down Lily" she says. "I'm sure it's not so bad."

"YES IT IS!" I shout.

"Once again, no need to shout. I'm right next to you" she says and then she mutters: " I'm gonna get deaf soon."

"Sorry" I say.

"It's okay. Now when did you... understand, see that you're falling for him?" she asks.

"Just now in the hallway. I was thinking about how annoying he is and then I thought stuff like how he is cute" I answer.

"Okay, but you haven't gotten to the stage where you start fantasizing about him without a shirt?" Alice asks.

"Now I have" I say and see a picture of a tanned, muscled chest that belongs to James Potter.

"Sorry" she says.

"Oh my God" I say and put my head in my hands.

"How come you always say that when I come?" Sirius asks from the door.

I look up at him and he sees my devastated look.

"What's wrong?" he asks and closes the door.

"It's terrible" I say.

"What is?" he asks.

"I'm falling for him" I answer.

"James?" he asks.

I nod.

"Do you want me to tell him?" he asks.

"NO!" I shout panicked.

"Lily, seriously, you have to stop that!" Alice says.

"Sorry" I say. "But this can't be happening. I can't be falling for him."

"Sorry, Evans. But I think it's to late" Sirius says. "Now we have to decide when you'll tell him."  
"We?" Alice asks.

"Yes we. I'm already involved. I tried to save your friend here. And I succeeded, he haven't kidnapped her and married her against her will yet" Sirius says.

Alice and I both laugh.

"You think I'm kidding? He actually considered it" Sirius says.

"Okay" Alice says. "Lily I think you should just say yes the next time he asks you out."

"I was just about to say that" Sirius says.

"Okay. Thank you" I say. "Both of you.

"You're welcome" Sirius says.

"Any time girl" Alice says. "Wait... Sirius why are you in here?"

"Oh... Well... uhm... there was a little accident out there and... so I'm hiding" Sirius says.

"Was James involved?" I ask.

"Yeah. Of course he was" Sirius says.

"Where did he go?" I ask.

"Well he didn't have the cloak so... probably the other direction" Sirius answers.

"What cloak?" I ask confused.

"Oh nothing" Sirius answer. "I have no idea where he is."

"Okay" I say.

* * *

"Lily will you go out with me?" James asks.

"Yes" I answer.

"But why no..." he says but stops. "Wait, did you just say yes?"

"Yes" I answer.

"So... you'll go out with me?" he asks.

"Yes" I answer.

"Why?" he asks.

"Excuse me? I thought you wanted me to go out with you. But I guess I was wrong" I say and turn around and start walking away.

"No, no, no. I want you to go out with me" he says and takes my hand to stop me from going. "It's just... What made you change your mind?"

"I fell for you" I answer.

* * *

**A/N: Hey**

**This is a story that i wrote for my sister as a Christmas gift.**

**It's my first James&Lily story so please forgive any wrong things, but I made all the persons like I wanted them to be, so if you don't like them... Tuff luck =D**

**Anyway, I hope you like it**

**Review and tell me**

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley **


End file.
